Eagles
Eagles is an American animated comedy film distributed by Paramount Pictures and Eagle Entertainment. The film was released on June 13, 1990. Plot On a cliff called Bird Rock, several birds live together, led by the eagles. Eadweard, an eagle, is socially awkward, causing bullying from the other birds, including Vincent, and excluding Gale, Pepito, and Frankie, who are referred to as the E-Team. After a mishap during flying, he decides not to live with the bird and flees from Bird Rock, but during the flight, a thunderstorm rolls. He gets struck by lightning and falls into a farm, gaining amnesia as a result. Eadweard later gets taken in by Bess and the other farm animals. While being chased by Johnny, they both meet an eagle named Erin. Back at Bird Rock, Vincent lies to the birds that Eadweard is dead. Eadweard, Sr. and the E-Team refuse to believe him and set off to find him. Meanwhile, Eadweard and Erin are beginning to express feelings for each other, and the other farm animals plan a special night for them. The following day, Eadweard, Sr. and the E-Team arrive and take Eadweard home, leaving Erin, Johnny, and Bess following suit. At Bird Rock, Vincent slams Eadweard into the wall, causing the latter to regain his memories and to confront him in a vicious fight. After Johnny and Frankie try to distract Vincent, he goes after him, only to get struck by lightning and crushed by rocks that Eadward tripped over. Eadweard is then hailed by the other birds and invites Johnny and Bess to live at Bird Rock. Characters *Al Santos as Eadweard Eagle, an eagle who is a outcast for being socially awkward. *as Eadweard Eagle, Sr., Eadweard's father and a mentor figure. *as Gale Goose, a goose. Gale is very snarky, but is still a good friend to Eadweard and the other birds. *as Pepito Penguin, a penguin. Pepito wishes one day to fly like Eadweard. *Howard Morris as Frankie Hummingbird, a timid hummingbird who annouces the news for Bird Rock. *as Johnny, a cat who lives on the barn that Eadweard lands in and serves as the film's comic relief. *as Larkyns, a rooster. *Fred Dalton Thompson as Shards, a white horse. *as Erin Eagle, a bald eagle residing on the farm. She and Eadweard have romantic feelings for each other. *Debbie Reynolds as Bess, a cow. She is a motherly figure towards Eadweard when she first finds him. *Tony Jay as Vincent, a golden eagle and Eadweard's rival. During the film's climax, he and Eadweard get into an aerial fight and is later struck by lightning. Reception Home media Eagles was released to VHS on March 8, 1991 and was re-released in 1996 as part of the Paramount Family Favorites line-up. It had latter gotten a DVD release on September 4, 2001. It received a Blu-ray release on June 15, 2011. It was released to 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on June 4, 2017. Sequel and television series An Eagles franchise was later spawned: *''Eagles: The Series'' premiered on CBS in 1993. *''Eagles II: Bald Eagle Quest'' was released on March 22, 2002. *''Little Eaglets'', a show based on Eadweard's children, premiered in 2005. Category:Eagle Entertainment Films